paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen
)}} }} Stephen is a member of Johnny Jhonny's gang alongside Ollie Oop and RJ in Paranatural. He is a minor character throughout the first five chapters and the focal character of Chapter 6. Appearance Stephen has brown, shaggy hair and a prominent scar running diagonally across his face, a trait that he shares with his mother and baby sibling. In Chapter 1, he wears a grey zip hoodie with a purple stripe, blue jeans, and grey shoes. During English class in Chapter 4, he wears a purple hoodie with a white stripe across the shoulders and a grey tinfoil hat. After walking through the woods with Johnny and co. later that night, he wears his hoodie upside-down on his waist, his pants over his head and right arm with a shoe in his mouth, and a sock on his left hand. In Chapter 6, he wears a black hoodie over a purple shirt, blue jeans with ripped knees, and red sneakers, as well as a black string necklace with a gray stylized "S" in the center. When thinking of a scenario where he brings the lost dog he finds to his gang , Stephen pictures himself wearing a purple shirt with a white collar and sleeves, and blue jeans. Personality Stephen seems to be a more wild member of the gang, eagerly chasing after Max Puckett and harassing Jeff Flavors at Johnny's command. He is very loyal to Johnny, often following him without question. He shows interest in conspiracy theories, having decorated his room with hoax-themed posters and regularly listening to a conspiracy-focused radio broadcast called The Fever. He has a soft spot for animals, going out of his way to rescue a lost dog and find its owner in Chapter 6. Paranatural Chapter 1 While Stephen walks to school with Johnny, Ollie, and RJ, Max hits Johnny in the head with his scooter, prompting Stephen to harass Max and chase after him with the rest of the gang. Later on, Stephen appears with others during Johnny's meeting with Max by the water fountain. Chapter 4 During their English class with Mr. Starchman, Stephen listens intently to Johnny detail his witnessing of Isaac O'Connor using his powers while wearing a tinfoil cap. Johnny tells Stephen to gather information from Max's ginger friend with "the hair" ; however, Stephen misinterprets him as meaning Jeff Flavors, who he proceeds to interrogate before being stopped by Cody Jones. That night, Johnny takes his gang out to follow the Activity Club to the Mayview Barrier, with Stephen mentioning that he didn't want his parents to know he had detention. Much later on, the gang has become lost deep in the woods, with Stephen having been "dissolvin' social constructs for the last two hours" . Just then, they come across what appears to be the Activity Club plus Agent Day floating in the sky (in truth, riding the Ghost Train), throwing the group into chaos before Johnny calms them down and leads them back into the barrier, now possessed by Forge. Chapter 5 Stephen makes a small cameo during gym class, where Johnny mentions that he was suspended while trying to break them out of detention. Chapter 6 In his house's living room, Stephen's mother yells at him for receiving detention after driving Principal Pleezdoo's hatchback through a school open house and sends him to his room. After escaping his house and stopping by the Corner Store, Stephen runs into a dog being relentlessly kicked by Ritz Price-Lee. As Stephen and Ritz fight, delinquents Paige, Gage, and Youth Culture show up and watch as Stephen gains the upper hand. As Ritz attempts to lunge for Stephen, the dog trips her into a nearby stream and gives Stephen a knowing look. After Gage attempts to attack him before being held back by Paige, Stephen picks up the dog and flees the scene. After his escape, Stephen resolves to find the dog's owner and makes his way towards the Mayview Mini Mall, where he stops by a Crystal Clearance fortune telling service. Inside, the owner gives him a pair of dowsing rods, which he then uses to make his way towards an ice cream shop called Sundae Service. After purchasing ice-cream cones for the two of them, Stephen continues to search around the mini mall, passing Mina Zarei and Agent Day at Lakeside Lunch along the way. As Stephen watches the dog play in the water near the lake, he is approached by the Dave Jones mascot, who informs him of a missing dog poster with a number he can call to return the dog for a reward, which Stephen does. Once locating the owner, she reveals that the reward promised was really the dog's name, and leaves him a few cents. As Stephen sadly walks away, he imagines the rest of his friends fawning over the dog before he looks at the poster again and realizes that the image on the poster matches when he had the dog in the Crystal Clearance shop. When he dashes back to the board with the missing dog posters on it, he discovers that all of the original numbers had been taped over with the same number he had called. Stephen returns to the house in time to hear the "owner" outline her plan to use dogs to mine bitcoin and mock him for believing the dog's name to really be Cash Reward before threatening her minion to never jeopardize her bottom dollar again. He slides into the area through the window and demands the dog be released, but then gets licked by the other dogs in the area. A surprise attack by Lavish causes the mascot's hook to sail towards Stephen, but he's saved by the long dog jumping in front of him. The police force arrives to arrest Lavish, and Stephen flees the scene with the dog after spotting his mother leading the charge. Relationships Family * Unnamed mother - Stephen appears to have a strained relationship with his mother, who views his constant conspiracy theories as an excuse for not taking responsibility for his actions. She appears to somewhat project onto him, as she is implied to have given up a dream of becoming a stage magician and ditched her friends in favour of "getting a real job" . Friends * Johnny Jhonny, Ollie Oop and RJ - Stephen is shown to be very close with the gang and loyal to Johnny in particular, often following his commands without question. Enemies * Ritz Price-Lee - Stephen dislikes Ritz for her justification of her animal abuse, as well as her status as a Mayview Academy attendee. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} Trivia * Stephen is implied to often watch Murder Island Four with the rest of the gang at his house. * Stephen can rip a tablecloth off its table without moving the dishes underneath. Gallery Official Artwork Stephen.jpg|Stephen's old cast page photo. Ollie_RJ_Stephen_Concept_Art.png|Old concept artwork of Johnny's gang.(Dec 23, 2016) Tweets - Johnny Stephen 01.jpg|"The boys" (Tweet) Spirit_Art_-_Johnny_Stephen_Forge.png|Johnny walking with Stephen as Forge looms in the background. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Twitter_-_Max_Johnny_Ollie_Stephen_RJ_01.jpg|"big fan of these old paranatural drawings" (Tweet) FillerPages_2019Feb19.png|"Guest Art by Taylor C." (Feb 19 2019) Comic Stephen Ch1Pg19.png|Stephen's first appearance. ( Stephen Ch4Pg30.png|Stephen with his tinfoil hat during English class. ( ) Jeff Ch4Pg31 02.png|Stephen attempts to bully information about the lightning out of Jeff. ( ) Stephen_Ch4Pg142.png|Stephen panicking in the woods. ( ) Stephen Ch5Pg28.png|Stephen's cameo during gym class. ( ) Stephen Ch6Pg1.png|Stephen in his house. ( ) Stephen Sits On His Bed.png|Stephen sits up on his bed. ( ) Stephen With Imagined King Kong.png|Stephen psyches himself up for battle with an imaginary King Kong. ( ) Stephen Running With Dog.png|Stephen runs away from the delinquent teenagers with The Long Dog in tow. ( ) Stephen Ch6Pg20.png|Stephen with a dog on his head. ( ) Sophie Gives Stephen Tea.png|After having a slight breakdown, Stephen is given tea by the Crystal Clearance shop owner. ( ) Stephen Dowsing Rods.png|Stephen obtains Dowsing Rods from the Crystal Clearance owner. ( ) Stephen_Ch5Pg26.png|Stephen watching the dog splash in the water. ( ) Dave Ch6Pg27.png|Stephen is confronted by the Dave Jones mascot. ( ) Dave Ch6Pg28.png|Stephen is shown the Lost Dog poster the Dave Jones mascot created earlier. ( ) Stephen And Long Dog At Owners House.png|Stephen and the Long Dog at the dog's owner's house. ( ) Stephen's Gang Visualization.png|After returning the dog, Stephen imagines a scenario where he and his friends adopted the dog into their group instead. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Johnny's Gang Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive